


This Week’s Invention Exchange

by Viridian5



Category: Andromeda (TV), Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-20
Updated: 2001-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harper were the human lab rat/victim on the SOL....</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Week’s Invention Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Viridian5: I see Harper as a Ray Kowalski/Joel Robinson mix. ::grins::
> 
> debitchan: ::laughing:: That works.  
> He works at Gizmonic Institute?
> 
> Viridian5: The jumpsuit from the pilot helps even more. My personal caption for [this jumpsuit!Harper pic](http://viridian.shriftweb.org/harperjumpsuit-sm.jpg) is "He works at Gizmonic Institute?" Okay, now I’m imagining him interacting with Crow and Servo. Ohhhh boy.
> 
> debitchan: ::on the floor:: Oh god. Given enough Sparky cola, he’d be very happy.
> 
> Viridian5: I think so. Think of all the snarking material. And how much he’d torment the Mads.
> 
> debitchan: Oh my god. The invention exchanges would be incredible.
> 
> Viridian5: The combination teleporter/time travel machine/juice-o-matic [from "The Banks of the Lethe"]....

**Harper:** "Do you want to drink yesterday’s orange juice... today?" 

**Dr Forrester:** "We can already do that, Harper."

**Harper:** "Oh, right. How about tomorrow’s orange juice today?"

**Dr F:** "Why would we want to do that?"

**Harper:** "Tough crowd. Okay, _fine_. Do you want to explode the shit out of some fruit!"

**Crow** and **Servo:** "Yeah!" 

**Harper:** "Let’s call this melon ‘Frank.’" 

**Dr F:** "So, essentially, this device makes fruit explode."

**Harper:** "Uh-hunh. And does it from across the room."

**Dr F:** "And this is superior to other things that make fruit explode... how?"

**Harper:** "You can make fruit explode that you haven’t even put in the machine yet." 

**TV’s Frank:** "What if you don’t put any fruit in the machine at all?" 

**Dr F** beans Frank with a large mallet:: "Your film for today is _Manos, The Hands of Fate_. Since I’ve seen your numerous attempts to pick up women, I know you have a high tolerance for pain, but this one should hurt even you. Bon appe-die, Spanky." 

**Crow:** "I would have called you ‘Alfalfa.’"

**Servo:** "Yeah, with the hair and all."

**Harper:** "Could that wait since we’ve got movie sign!"

 

### End


End file.
